This invention relates to ultrasonic transducers, particularly to ultrasonic liquid atomizers and high volume ultrasonic liquid atomizers.
It is known that the geometric contour of the atomizing surface of an ultrasonic liquid atomizer influences spray pattern and density of particles developed by atomization, and that increasing the surface area of the atomizing surface can increase liquid flow rates. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,861,852 issued Jan. 21, 1975; 4,153,201 issued May 8, 1979; and 4,337,896 issued July 6, 1982. It is further known, from the aforementioned patents, for example, that the atomizing surface area can be increased by providing a flanged tip, i.e. a tip of increased cross-sectional area, which includes the atomizing surface, and that the contour of the tip can affect spray pattern and density.